


Секреты профитролей

by jana_nox



Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [8]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Donutverse, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Это произошло ночью, когда Йеджи спала.
Series: Драбблы для ауфеста/кпопау [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581655
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Секреты профитролей

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан для VIII KPOP-Aufest для команды SBS "сай-фай".

Это произошло ночью, когда Йеджи спала. Все спали, все пончиковое государство, и никто не знал, что инопланетяне облучали их своими лучами. Во имя науки или чего-то такого — о причинах спросить инопланетян не удалось, потому что — ну вы уже сами догадались — все нормальные пончики в это время спали.

— Я не спала! — громко завопила Юна, вскакивая с места. — И все видела! Я видела, куда они потом улетели.

Йеджи нахмурилась, в очередной раз подумав, что макнэ какая-то слишком активная и громкая для их команды. Но уже было ничего не поделать — подруг по инопланетным мутациям не выбирают.

Вчера вечером Йеджи, Лиа, Рюджин, Черен и Юна заснули обычными пончикессами, чтобы проснуться следующим утром настоящими профитрольками. С заварным кремом и бог знает еще какими секретами внутри.

Да и не с ними одними, видимо, произошла такая беда. Все в школе делали вид, что ничего не произошло, но Черен клялась, что лично видела, как Чонин из старших классов, всегда обычно такой милый и сладкий, запихивал начинку из мяса и жареного лука (фу) под школьную униформу. А подружка Рюджин из другой школы прислала в какао душераздирающую историю про своего дядю, за одну ночь превратившегося в берлинера с начинкой из пад тай. Подозрительные слухи только множились.

— Мы превратились в профитролек, но не потеряли себя, — успокаивала всех Лиа. — Я уверена, все вместе мы сможем сразиться с новым злом, угрожающим пончиковому государству.

— И нам дадут медаль! — обрадовалась Юна, любившая не только быть очень громкой, но и все, что блестит.

“По шоколадной начинке нам дадут”, мрачно подумала Йеджи, но вслух произносить этого не стала. Задача по спасению мира, по законам жанра, ложилась на плечи самых слабых и хрупких (а что уж тоньше профитрольного теста?). Но что бы ни ждало их впереди, в глубине души они верили, — у их пятерки есть, чем отразить инопланетный удар.


End file.
